Percy's new life
by dam.cursed.bros
Summary: au world where annabeth and percy's daughter dies and on top of that annabeth is cheating on percy with luke, so percy runs away...what will happen next? there will be solangelo and drarry (from harry potter)
1. Chapter 1

Percy pov:

"Annabeth I can't do this anymore." I said frustrated, ever since the accident we kept fighting everyday on little stupid things. I was still angry with her, I know that she did not want it to happen, but it's just that she was with her when it happened she could have stopped it!

She looked up at me with sad eyes full of tears: "Percy, come on! Can't you just get over her death?" Annabeth kept telling me that sentence since the dam accident.

"of course not, how can you tell me to get over the death of my daughter that was your fault?"

And at that moment I could see the hurt in her eyes "I regret what happened every single day, and I don't need you reminding me of it every day."

That was true our daughter's death WAS her fault.

"Annabeth I know who you were talking to when all that happened. And what annoys me more, is that the accident-"

"Really Perseus? Who was I talking to?" she asked me suspiciously.

"Luke Castellan, you were cheating on me with-" then someone knocked on the door...

I looked at Annabeth suspecting that she knew who knocked but she looked just as clueless, so I went and opened the door, there he was standing in front of me, smirking. Really?! I thought, dares showing up here, a week after the accident, that was kind of his fault?!

Luke Castellan, my wife's secret lover, the guy she was talking to when our daughter, Penelope, died.

I looked over at Annabeth and she had an expression of shock and guiltiness, I then looked back at Luke and then I felt a surface of anger bubbling deep inside of me, and I then grabbed him from the collar of his shirt, brought him closer to me and I muttered barely above a whisper "you bastard" and I punched him in the jaw.

"LUKE!" Annabeth shouted and she ran over to him and knelt by his side, "look what you've done! we have to take him to the hospital" she shouted frantically.

"I'm not taking anybody to the hospital, and we're done." I said as I started walking away out of the apartment and out of Annabeth's life, and as I walked away I could hear her sobbing and begging me to come back, but I have had enough, and I started walking into the unknown…

 **A/N to be continued mwahaha ok so please R &R we would really appreciate it if you review and we accept all ideas and opinions (and yes "we" because as you might know from the user name two dam cursed bros are writing this fic ****) we will to post soon tnx XOXO**


	2. the gay building

**Nico pov:**

"Bye Will"

"Bye death boy"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever you say death boy" Will said with a smirk.

"WILL!" I screamed which made Will start laughing.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Gods…"

"I heard that" said Will.

"yeah yeah" I said as I started walking out of the door, and on my way out I saw Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, our new neighbors, HOLDING HANDS!

"hey" I greeted them.

"hey" they said back, jeez is everyone gay in this building?! First there is Dumbledore and Chiron who live above us, and sometimes me and Will hear some stuff that I don't think we're supposed to hear (damn those old couple never get tired), and above them there is Seamus and Dean.

Across the hall from us there is Draco and Harry, and above them there is Jason (the only straight one in this building) waiting for a roommate, and above him there is Neville and Blaise.

Ps. I started calling it the gay building!

As I was walking in the crowded freezing streets of New York I suddenly bumped into someone and we both fell on the ground and as I was getting up, I saw a mop of black hair, and when he looked at me I saw sea green eyes, I haven't seen those eyes since-

"NICO?" said Percy my best friend from high school

 **Percy pov:**

"NICO?" I said to my best friend from high school.

"PERCY?" he said and we gave each other the bro hug.

"So how are you? What's new?" I asked.

"I'm fine, great actually, I have a boyfriend now, his name is Will, we live together" he said.

"Oh, that's great" I said.

*awkward silence*

"how's Annabeth you guys still together?" he asked.

"No actually" I said and I told him everything that happened, everything that I've been keeping deep inside of me since and before the accident happened and I haven't even noticed that I started crying.

"Oh my gods" he said "do you need a place to stay?"

"Yeah" I said "Do you know any free place I could stay at?"

"Yeah actually, do you remember Jason?" he asked

"Yeah, of course I remember bro Jason, is he still obsessed with that brick?" I asked

"No he's got a girlfriend now, her name is Piper. He is actually looking for a roommate now, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to have you as a roommate."

"Cool, thanks bro could you give me his number so I could call him?"

"Actually if you want I could take you there I just need to buy milk first."

After we finished shopping for milk, (yeah all the shopping was for milk) and I bought a big knife to kill Annabeth at night (just kidding, jeez, I'm not a serial killer, or am I?!), and the biggest blue candy I could find, we started walking to Jason's apartment. When we got to the building and got inside my jaw literally dropped, I saw Mr. Dumbledore my high school's principal and Mr. Chiron my old history teacher.

 _flashback~_

 _Mrs. Dodds just sent me to go to the principal's office, but I wasn't even concerned because Mr. Dumbledore was very forgiving, so when I got there I knocked on the door, but no one answered so I knocked again and still nothing, so I opened the door slowly, and I saw a shirtless Mr. Chiron making out with Mr. Dumbledore and at that moment I was scared for life. Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Chiron's faces were faces of shock._

 _~End of flashback~_

"PERCY!" Nico yelled shaking my shoulders.

"Yeah, what?" I answered.

"Thank the Gods, you were just staring at Dumbledore and Chiron for five minutes, you know, it's rude to stare at people, even I know that!"

"A-A-A-R-E T-T-H-E-Y T-T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R ?" I stuttered

"Yeah, they live above of me and Will and trust me you don't want to know the stuff we hear sometimes"

"OH GODS!" I said

"Hey, let's just go and see Jason ok?"

"O-O-K-K" I stuttered as Nico had to drag me to Jason's apartment.

 **Jason pov:**

I was reading the book Piper gave me for Christmas when I heard the doorbell, "wait a second till I finish the page!" I shouted.

"Jason! I brought you a roommate."

"Really?!" I threw the book and ran to the door and opened it.

"PERCY! Are you my new roommate bro?" I asked him and hugged him a bro hug at the same time.

"Yeah bro, I am!" he said happily, But at the same time I saw sadness in his eyes.

"What happened bro? Why do you look sad?" I asked him "Come on in, and tell me."

Percy nodded slowly.

"I'll leave you now bros. Before the milk spoils and Will gets angry…" said Nico "bye"

 **A/N ok so this is the second chapter. The next chapter will have Drarry and of course we accept all ideas and opinions so please R &R and we'll try to post the next chapter soon **

**And Merry Christmas**


	3. Drarry

**Harry pov:**

I was walking in the cold streets of New York, holding hands with Draco, and taking him to a bar that Thalia, one of my internet friends who lives in New York, told me about, when the crowd crowded more than it is, and I lost Draco.

Oh my god, I though, how am I going to find him now?

Maybe you're thinking: "call him, Idiot!" I can't, he left his phone in our apartment, as usual.

I remembered something, something that happened before we moved from London…

 _~flash back~_

 _We were going to a bar, when I lost him in the crowd, and of course his phone wasn't with him. A few seconds later I heard him shouting: "HARRY POTTER! YOU IDIOT! WHERE DID YOU GO?"_

" _WHERE DID YOU GO?" I shouted back._

" _GO TO THE BAR I WILL MEET YOU THERE."_

 _So of course I went to the bar and he was there waiting for me…_

 _~end of flash back~_

He may be shouting now, I thought, but how in bloody hell am I gonna hear him in New York's crowd? It's much more crowded that London's!

So I just kept walking to the bar, I thought he'll be there but I was wrong.

What an idiot you are, I thought, how will he possibly go to the bar when he doesn't even know where you were taking him?

"DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU? DRACO!" I shouted. But obviously I got no answer. I started searching for him and asking people if they saw a blond guy, wearing a green sweater with "D" on it, but sadly no one said "yes".

I thought he may be back home, so I started walking home, but he wasn't there…

 **Draco pov:**

Oh my god! Where is he?

After I lost Harry in the crowded streets of New York, I had no idea how to find him. I tried shouting his name a few times, but I got no answer.

"Where can he possibly be?" I asked myself. I thought about going back home, but he couldn't possibly go home so fast! So I kept searching for him for about an hour "that's enough," I told myself, and started walking back home…

He was there! Standing next to the statue in the entrance of the building! When he saw me he ran to me and kissed me.

"I've been waiting for you for about an hour!" he said.

"And I've been searching for you for about an hour!" I said "why did you wait outside the building? It's so cold outside!"

"You've got the key!" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah right I forgot about that." I said awkwardly. Then I grabbed his hand and got him inside the building and into our apartment.

 **Harry pov:**

"I can walk" I told Draco, who was literally dragging me into our apartment.

"I know you can," he said.

"If you really know, then why are you dragging me?" I asked stupidly.

"Just shut up and come in." he laughed.

I sighed but followed his orders.

"Home sweet home!" he said when got inside the apartment.

"Home sweet home." I agreed.

And then, everything happened suddenly, he turned and kissed me so hard, then sighed and said:" I was really worried about you."

"Yeah, I know. This is how boyfriends are, I was worried about you too." I said.


	4. how Penelope died !

**Percy pov:**

After I finished telling Jason my whole story, he looked at me and said: "Bro, of course you can stay here, I mean I've been looking for a roommate since forever…"

"That's great bro! But I need to get my stuff first"

"I can help you if you want"

"Yeah that'll be great bro thanks"

 **Annabeth pov:**

I was cooking when suddenly I heard a knock on the door, and when I opened it, in front of me stood none other than Percy.

"Percy" I said "you came back!"

"I just came back to get my stuff" he said, and I could see in his eyes a look of anger, a look I never thought he'd ever give me.

"Oh, okay"

So he got in and just then I saw Jason awkwardly following him.

"Percy, can we talk?"

"No Annabeth, I told you we're done."

"Please just give me a chance!"

"Fine."

So we went into the kitchen and at first we just stood there with the most intense awkward silence I've ever experienced in my life until he said:

"Well, you wanted to talk?"

"Listen Percy I made a mistake, if I could go back and undo it I would..."

Then I was interrupted by a knock on the door, and I heard the door open by itself and close "hey babe, I brought my stuff, most of it is in the car-" he stopped talking when he came into the kitchen "oh, Percy hey!" he said with a smug smile.

"Is he moving in with you?" Percy asked with disbelief.

"Percy, I can explain it's just that-"

Luke interrupted me then: "It's just that she loves me more than your daughter."

And then I could see something snap inside of Percy, and he grabbed the frying pan that was still hot from when I was cooking and slammed it with all his force onto Luke's face. **(A/N MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU)**

"Percy, I think I've got everyt-" Jason came in and stared at Luke who was sprawled unconscious on the kitchen's floor.

"Oh hey Luke, why are you on the floor?" he said simply, clearly oblivious to the situation.

"Jason put your glasses on" said Percy while he face palmed himself.

So Jason puts his glasses back on and then clearly sees Luke passed out on the floor."Percy what did you do?"

"Let's just get out of here" he said while he threw the pan on the floor and it hit the floor with a loud *KABOOM* and then I heard the door slam behind him and Jason. I slid down to the floor and I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I remembered…

 _~flashback~_

 _I was running after Penelope while yelling at her "Penelope stop!" but of course she didn't listen, and suddenly as I was chasing her down the street I got a text message from Luke so I stopped chasing Penelope for a second so I could text him back, but then I heard a horrifying sound that will haunt me in all of my nightmares, I heard a car screech and an innocent girl's scream, and as I looked up from my phone, I saw Penelope lying on the ground._

 _~fast forward threw flashback~_

 _They were showing me and Percy the body for the first time, they drew the sheets and I saw her, her eyes were closed her face looked so calm and innocent, she looked like she was sleeping, I started crying and sobbing, because I knew that all of this was my fault, my daughter died because of me…_

 _~End of flashback~_

 **Nico pov:**

I was sitting in the living room with will watching Willi Wonka And The Chocolate Factory and we were singing along " _Augustus Gloop Augustus Gloop…"_ but we didn't get to see the rest of the movie because we were doing other stuff *wink wink* and so suddenly Jason barges in with Percy in tow looking very angry.

"Um…did we interrupt something?" Jason asked

"Well yeah kind of, and we would like it if you leave." I said

"Nico!" Will said in a warning tone.

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Fine, we would like you to stay, and tell us what happened…"

And Will had a satisfied smile on his face.

So Jason told us all that happened and by the end I think that my face resembled the face of Will which was pure shock.

Then suddenly we started hearing banging from above and we knew that something was happening with Dumbledore and Chiron so we all decided to get away from their apartment as soon as possible and as far as possible!

 **A/N So the 3** **rd** **and 4** **th** **chapters were downloaded together, we thought it would be better and faster this way (and you will have more to read than usual)… (because Samar is obsessed with the '…')**

 **Leena: -_-**

 **We'll try to post as soon as possible and we accept all opinions and ideas…(for en3jak Samar)**


	5. Percy the drama queen

**A/N**

 **Matt: Luke does not have to die, because this is a fan fiction so anything can happen, I mean I can make him jump of a ten story high building and still live! And you don't have to call us morons I mean jeez we have feelings *wipes tears***

 **Al3sll: wow thank you so much** **and we will try not to make horny all the time.**

 **Will pov:**

Me and Nico decided to throw a party to get to know all of our neighbors better (I kind of forced him to do it), so I went out to hand them invitations to our party, I first went down to the lobby and saw Chiron and Dumbledore playing chess.

"Good Morning" I said.

"Good Morning" they replied.

"So, me and Nico are throwing a party in our apartment, to get to know all the neighbors and we wanted to know if you guys could come"

"We would be delighted, thank you very much Will" said Chiron.

"Checkmate" said Dumbledore.

"No, not again" said Chiron.

"Well, you need more practice to beat the great Dumbledore"

"Oh please Albus you need to work on your modesty"

So I left them to continue their bickering and went to deliver the rest of the invitations, I went to the new British neighbors, Draco and Harry, and knocked the door.

A few seconds later Harry opened the door, and said:" hello, Will!"

"Hey, Harry." I replied.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, forcing a smile.

"I was just wondering if you and Draco could come to our party?" I asked.

"wait a second," he said "DRACO!"

Then I heard a "hmmm", and Draco came.

"Oh, good morning Will!" he said sleepily (I believe he just woke up).

"Good morning," I said, "I just asked Harry if you could come to the party me and Nico are throwing?"

"Would you like to go?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Draco said with sleepy smile. "Thanks Will!"

"See ya!" I said going up the stairs to Jason and Percy's apartment.

Just a second before I knocked on Jason and Percy's apartment, the door opened and Percy went out of the apartment, looking so sad and pale.

"Oh, hey Will!" he said with a sad tone, and trying to force a smile but failed.

"Hey Percy, what happened to you?" I asked him suspecting that it all was about Annabeth.

"Nothing important," he said, "did you want anything?"

At that point, I decided to drop the subject.

"Me and Nico are throwing a party," I said, "and I was wondering if you and Jason would like to come."

"Alright, thanks Will." He said, forcing a smile that did not fail like the one before it.

"Hey, if you need someone to talk to just know that you can always(snape) come to me or Nico"

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk but I have more neighbors to invite"

"Yeah of course, you should go ahead"

I went to the third floor to invite the rest.

And so I gave Seamus and Dean their invitations and also Neville and Blasie.

After that I went back to my apartment.

"Hey Nico"

"Yeah" he said peeking his head out of the bedroom door.

"I need you to buy some stuff for the party"

"Why can't you buy them? you're the one who wanted to throw a stupid party"

"Because I'm the one who had to deliver all the invitations! Because you didn't want to talk to people"

"Fine I'll go buy the damn stuff for the party, what do we need?"

"Here's the list"

"Why do we need to have a party anyway?"

"Because as I've told you, we don't know half of our neighbors, we just know their names"

"So what! Who cares?!"

"I care, we don't have any friends"

"Yes we do, we have Jason and Percy"

"Oh please, Jason is half the time with his girlfriend and the other half with his brick! What is it with that brick anyway?"

"Ok so Jason is out, what about Percy?"

"Percy is going through a lot of stuff right now, he doesn't really have time to go out"

Nico sighed "Fine, you win we'll have a stupid party to get to know our stupid neighbors"

"They're not stupid! I'm sure they are very nice we just need to get to know them a bit better"

"I know, I know…I'll just go get the stuff for the party that we are having for our not stupid neighbors"

"That's right, now get going we need to have enough time to prepare everything for the party"

 **Luke pov:**

I was buying a baseball bat to teach Aannabeth how to play baseball, she told me that she loves watching baseball games, so I decided to teach her how to play, it was a gift to make her feel better.

I went to Annabeth's house, and I kind of wished that Percy wouldn't be there, he became scary since his daughter's death.

But of course he was there giving Annabeth some papers.

Were they the divorce papers? I really don't know, but I wished they were.

I was so scared that Percy may hit me again, but I got in anyway.

"Hey there! Did I miss anything important?" I asked

"Luke!" Annabeth said nervously. "What is that?" she looked at the wrapped baseball bat.

"A special gift," I told her.

"Haven't you noticed that we're busy." Said Percy angrily.

"Sorry Percy. By the way, what are those papers?" I asked.

Percy opened his mouth then closed it shaking his head.

"It's the divorce papers." Annabeth said after a while.

"Put that thing on the table." She told me.

"Alright," I said putting the baseball bat on the table.

"Did you finish being busy? 'Cause I'm really bored." I said with a sigh, "and I've got this little gift for Annabeth."

Percy looked so angry, I hardly stopped myself from apologizing for what I said.

"You are an idiot!" Percy shouted, then suddenly he took the baseball bat and hit me on the head so hard that I passed out for the third time jeez Percy you need to control your anger.

 **Percy pov:**

I went to give Annabeth the divorce papers; because I wanted to end everything that was between us so I could move on.

I went to her apartment and while I was giving her the papers suddenly Luke walked in.

"Luke!" Annabeth said nervously. "What is that?" she looked at the wrapped thing that Luke was holding.

"A special gift," he said.

"Haven't you noticed that we're busy." I said starting to get angry.

"Sorry Percy. By the way, what are those papers?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer him but then I closed it shaking my head, I just couldn't bring myself to say it, the truth is, to me, it just all didn't seem real, her death, Annabeth cheating on me, until I handed her those divorce papers and seen the look in her eyes, and just then it all hit me.

"It's the divorce papers." Annabeth said after a while.

"Put that thing on the table." She told Luke.

"Alright," he said putting the wrapped thing on the table.

"Did you finish being busy? 'Cause I'm really bored." Luke said with a sigh, "and I've got this little gift for Annabeth." And then I just couldn't take it anymore, my daughter died, I was getting a divorce because my wife was cheating on me and he just says "I'm bored" like it's the most important thing in the world and so I grabbed the wrapped thing on the table which turned out to be a baseball bat, and hit him as hard as I could on the head.

Then he passed out. Whoops (note the sarcasm).

"Really Percy, did you have to hit him for the third time, you know I'm getting tired of having to take him to the hospital every single time" Annabeth said.

"Frankly I don't care, because unlike like you I have actual problems"

"What's that supposed to mean, she wasn't just your daughter you know, and I'm getting a divorce too" she then started crying.

"Just sign the papers, and all of this will be over, then you won't have to see me, you can start over again, and be careful not to repeat the same mistakes again."

"But what if I don't want to Percy, what if I don't want this to be the last time I see you, what if I want to try to fix this"

"You can't Annabeth you screwed this up and you know it, there is no way to fix this, and one of the reasons is that this bastard, the reason our daughter died, is here unconscious on your living room floor, and the second reason is because I don't love you anymore.

"Just sign the dam papers and send them to me and this will all be over." I said and then dramatically stormed out of the apartment. (Yes, I am a drama queen, deal with it bitch)

 **A/N**

 **Percy: hey bitches.**

 **Authors: don't get carried away Percy.**

 **Percy: bitch don't tell me what to do.**

 **Authors: keep up this attitude and we can kill you I mean we are writing the story.**

 **Real A/N: ok gays this is the fifth chapter (yes we are aware that we wrote gays instead of guys) we will try to update soon we accept all opinions and ideas** **BTW Will and Nico's party is the next chapter..**


	6. bloody chapter

**Draco pov:**

"OH MY GOD DRACO!" Harry shouted, "We forgot about Will and Nico's party completely!"

"Oh no!" I said with disbelief, how could we possibly forget about the party?

"We must hurry," he said, "we still have 15 minutes."

"As you wish." I told him, and then kissed him a fast kiss.

"Draco! We don't have time for this!" he complained, but he looked happy about it.

It took us 20 minutes to get ready, and got there on time.

We knocked on the door and Will opened it with a huge radiating smile: "Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it"

"Yeah" I said "This one here completely forgot about it, I'm the one who had to remind him!"

"Um excuse me, but if it wasn't for my magnificent memory skills we wouldn't have remembered to come at all"

I opened my mouth to answer him but was stopped by Will: "Come on guys, it's the party time not the fighting time. Come on in."

"He has a point, come on Draco, let's party!" said Harry happily, because happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the Light Yagami. **(A/N please review if you understand this XD)**

"Yeah, let's party" I said.

"Harry? Malfoy?" said a familiar voice.

"NEV!" shouted Harry, "Long time no see!"

"Longbottom." I said coldly.

"DRACO!" said another familiar voice, Blaise's "what the bloody hell are you doing with Potter?"

"I missed you too Blaise," I said with a laugh.

"Alright, alright, I missed too. But I was just surprised when I saw you with Potter." He said. (saying Potter with disgust)

"Uhh, he-he's m-my b-boyf-friend now." I stuttered.

"Oh, I see." He said easily.

"And what are YOU doing with Longbottom? Is he your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said. "When did you move from London?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Guess who's here too?" he asked me with a smile.

"Who?"

"Finnigan and Thomas, they are dating too." He said.

"Wow! Four gay couples in one building!" I said with amazement.

"Five actually," he said, "There are those two old men, Dumbledore and Chiron."

"The gay building," interrupted Logbottom, "as Nico calls it."

I wanted to tell him that no asked his opinion, but then I remembered that he's Blaise's boyfriend.

 **Nico pov:**

The party was going well so far, Will was going around talking to the neighbors "to get to know them" as he said, but I was talking to Percy and Jason, and right now Percy was telling us what happened when he went to Annabeth's apartment to give her the divorce papers (and on his way out he hit Luke on the head with a baseball bat.)

"Sorry bro, giving her the divorce papers must have been really hard on you." Said Jason.

"Yeah sorry, but seriously bro, you gotta stop hitting Luke on the head every time, to be honest I'm surprised you haven't caused him any brain damage." I said.

"I DON'T CARE" Said Percy infuriated "THAT GUY RUINED MY

LIFE"

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you angry"

"It's okay, besides I don't think I'll be seeing him anymore, because once Annabeth delivers those divorce papers I won't have to see neither of them, I won't be attached to anyone anymore."

Suddenly Will came: "Hey Nico, could you come here just a second"

"Yeah okay." I said fearing that this wasn't going to be good news. He dragged me to the kitchen where no one was, and turned around to face me, and by the look on his face I knew that I was right, this wasn't going to be good news.

"We had this party so that WE could get to know our neighbors, but I was talking to our neighbors ALONE."

"I was talking to our neighbors!"

"Percy and Jason don't count, you've known them since high school."

"But I hate interacting with humans! And you know that, so why are you making me talk to people?"

"Fine I'm sorry for getting you out of your comfort zone, but they're really nice people once you get to know them, so at least give it a try, and if you find them horrible disgusting people (which they aren't) you don't have to talk to them ever again."

"Fine."

I turned around to go but then Will said "Hey come here death boy" and he opened his arms.

And I went to hug him and buried my face in the crook of his neck "I said don't call me that" but my voice came out muffled.

Then I looked up at him and gave him a long deep kiss on the lips but then that kiss led to more and we started making out passionately until we heard someone say: "My OTP!"

"JASON GET OUT" I yelled and gave him my best death glare.

And Jason got out of the kitchen hurriedly

"You're so cute when you glare at people." Will said.

And I went in for another kiss but Will put his hand on my mouth and said: "No more kisses until you talk to people." But then he whispered in my ear "and maybe we'll continue this tonight after everyone goes home."

And then I heard Jason whistle and say "Ooohhh"

"Jason get out"

And I heard hurried footsteps running away.

"Just one last kiss before I go" I said to Will "For good luck" I added and that seemed to convince him because he gave me one last kiss before I went to talk to humans ARGHH.

 **Neville pov:**

Harry and Malfoy are dating? I thought, Isn't that weird? No one ever expected them to even stop being enemies! Well, no one ever expected me to be friendly with Blaise. Well that's different, me and Blaise, we weren't enemies, we didn't think about each other. But Harry and Malfoy? No that's impossible, I never expected it to happen, actually I never even thought about it! I'll just not think about it now too.

"Hello Nev!" said Seamus with a smile.

"Hello Seamus. Guess who's here too?"

"Who? Neville tell me."

"Harry and Mafoy," I told him, "they're dating."

"What? Nev are you sure?" he asked me with a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I saw them, they were holding hands. They are here in this party." I knew he would never believe me so I told him: "Harry is in the living room, go ask him if you don't believe me!"

"DEAN!" He yelled, calling his boyfriend.

"What? And you didn't have to shout." Dean said, coming from the end of the corridor.

"Harry and Malfoy are here in the bloody living room, and they are dating." Seamus told him.

"You must be bloody kidding me!" Dean said glaring at Seamus.

"Don't stare at me! Nev told me!" Seamus said glaring at me (which made Dean glare at me too, and it wasn't comfortable at all).

"He's in the bloody living room, go ask him! Just don't stare at me this way!" I said.

"Alright." They said at the same time.

The three of us went to the bloody living room, Harry was sitting there on the bloody sofa.

 **(A/N LEENA: SAMAR STOP WRITING BLOODY EVERYWHERE!**

 **SAMAR: NEVILLE!)**

"Hello Harry!" Said Seamus.

"Hello Seamus, hello Dean!"

"We heard you are dating Malfoy, is that true?" Dean asked him.

"Yes it is." Harry answered calmly.

Just after he said "is" Malfoy came in with Blaise.

"Hello everybody" Blaise said.

"Hello Blaise." I was the only one to respond.

"I see you met your old friends again and forgot about me Harry." Malfoy said.

"I'll never forget about you Draco." Harry said with a smile.

"So your first name is Draco, huh?" Said Dean.

"Obviously, Thomas." Malfoy said, sitting next to Harry. "But never try calling me Draco."

"Oh!" said Dean awkwardly.

"Nev, I'll be in our apartment when you finish partying." Blaise told me.

"Alright." I said. "I'll finish soon."

"Hey everybody!" said Nico, coming from the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is alright." Said Harry.

"Blaise? That's your name right? Where are you going?" Nico asked him.

"I'm just tired, I'm going to sleep. And yes, my name is Blaise." He told Nico.

"Alright then, good night Blaise." Nico said.

"Nico? Where is Will?" Jason asked him.

"In the kitchen, he'll come in a few seconds." Nico said.

"I want to talk to him. I'll come back soon." Said Jason, walking to kitchen.

I wondered what did Jason want to tell Will, was it something so important? Or was it about Will's boyfriend, Nico? I don't know.

"Ok well, it's getting pretty late so I better get home, Harry I'll stay in touch maybe we can hang out sometime and catch up" I said.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," answered Harry.

"Goodnight everybody"

"Goodnight" they replied.

 **A/N ok guys so this is the sixth chapter, and we hope you liked it please review we would really appreciate it, we accept all ideas and opinions. Btw it might be a while till our second update, but we'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Samar: BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY (BLOODY EVERYWHERE!) BLOODY HELL! BLOODY PARADISE! BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY! (RON WILL LOVE ME NOW XD)**

 **RON: I LOVE THAT GIRL!**

 **SAMAR AND RON TOGETHER: THE BLOODY SONG: BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY… BLOODY FOREVER!**

 **LEENA: SAMAR STOP COMPLIMENTING YOURSELF!**


	7. CALMLY

**Neville pov:**

"Why did you leave the party so soon?" I asked Blaise.

"I was tired." He answered.

"Really Blais? You didn't look tired at all." I told him, suspecting that he was hiding something from me.

"Nev please, let's not speak about it."

"Alright, but you promise to tell me later?" I said.

"Yeah, okay."

What the bloody hell is ron (wrong) with him? I thought, he doesn't look tired at all. He must be hiding something, something so important!

 **NEXT MORNING:**

"Good morning Blais." I said, still suspecting that he was hiding something from me.

"Good morning Nev." He said.

"Are you going to tell me what the bloody hell is ron with you?" I asked him.

"Don't speak to me that way!" he said, "Please Nev! I'll tell you after we eat breakfast, I promise."

"Alright Blais." I said.

He promised, he (after all this time?) always does what he promises. I thought, that's one of the reasons that makes me love him more than I already do.

After breakfast, I asked him what was wrong.

"What's ron with you?" I asked him.

"I got fired." He said, then started to cry.

"Oh, I see." I said, hugging him. "Don't worry, you're gonna get another job Blais, a better one."

"Why are you so sure?" He looked at me, his eyes wide open.

I kissed him, then told him: "Because you're great."

"You really think I'm great? Thanks Nev. You are greater than I am." He said.

"But why didn't you tell me yesterday?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to talk about it, and I still don't. Let's change the subject please." He said.

"I love you Blaise." I told him, then kissed him again.

"I love me too." He laughed. "Just kidding, I love you too."  
Then we just kept kissing, nothing you wanna hear about.

 **Draco pov:**

Me and Harry have been together for so long. So I decided that it's time to get married. I took Harry to a romantic restaurant, so I could propose to him in a romantic way.

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked me.

"Shut up and you'll see Potter." I don't know why, but I really liked calling him Potter sometimes.

"As you wish Malfoy." Yeah he calls me Malfoy when I call him Potter. (I know, we're a cute couple).

"So Potter-"

"don't call me Potter!" he cut me off in the middle of my sentence.

"Alright alright," I said, "so Harry, what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" he asked.

"About us, about our relationship of course!"

"Why are you asking me about our relationship when you are part of it?" he asked me.

"Because, because…" I didn't know how to tell him, or what to tell him.

Long minuets passed in silence , in awkward silence. Harry waiting for me to speak, and me waiting for myself to ask.

"Harry, will you marry me?" I finally asked, it wasn't as awkward as I imagined it would be, and Harry looked so calm, like he suspected that I would say that from the beginning.

"Of course I will, you didn't even have to ask!" he said so calmly I suspected something was ron with him.

"Did you know I was going to ask you this question when I brought you here?" I asked him.

"I wasn't so sure in the beginning, but when I asked why did you ask about our relationship and you didn't know what to say, I knew that this was the reason. I wanted to ask you this myself actually, but you were faster." He said calmly, I started to feel angry from how calm he was.

"Stop being so calm, you're killing me!" I said nervously.

He just laughed.

How can he be so calm in a moment like this? I thought, something must be ron with him! He can't be so calm in a moment like this!

"Is anything ron with you?" I asked him, "You look so calm, you can't possibly be that calm in a situation like this!"

"Nothing's ron with me Drake." He said, "Why can't I just be calm?"

"You can be calm, but not in a situation like this!" I said, still suspecting that something was ron with him.

"And why not?" he asked so calmly.

"Stop being so calm, just stop!" I shouted.

"Stop being nervous!" he said calmly. "I said yes when you asked me, that's the important thing right now, not me being calm!"

"Yeah, you're right Harry, but really I'm so nervous." I said, fighting the tears in my eyes, but I couldn't stop them forever. I started crying, my head fell between my hands on the table.

Then I heard footsteps, and felt a hand touching my head calmly.

"Don't cry Draco." Harry said from behind me. "everything's gonna be alright."

I raised my head and looked behind me, he was sanding there, with a calm smile on his face (stop being so calm!). Then he kissed me a fast kiss, and sat in his chair again.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked him.

"Because I love you Draco." He said CALMLY.

I stopped crying when he said that.

"Really Harry? I didn't know that you love me before today." I laughed, can you believe it? I LAUGHED!

"Yeah I know you didn't." he laughed too. "I see my words have some magic! You stopped being nervous when I said that I love you!"

 **A/N:**

 **Samar: bloody!**


	8. AFTER 2 YEARS

**AFTER 2 YEARS**

 **Percy pov:**

Jason and I were getting ready to go to Nico and Will's after wedding party because the couple decided to get married in the courthouse and then have an after party with all their family and firends, just like Harry and Draco did. And so Jason was trying to lift my spirits because I had just broken up with my girlfriend yesterday.

"Stop being so sad I'm sure you'll find someone, I never really liked her anyway." Said Jason.

"I know, it's just that, since the divorce no relationship has worked out."

"It's not your fault, I'm sure you'll find someone eventually."

"Yeah."

"We'll talk about this later because right now we need to go to the party."

"Okay, let's go."

 **Will pov :**

I was standing by the door welcoming everyone, to our after wedding party. When Nico came to me: "Hey Will did you know that Annabeth and Luke moved to san Francisco?"

"Really? Why?"

"Apparently it's because Percy kept spotting Luke in the street or somewhere else, and every time he saw him he would go up to him and hit him in some way. And Annabeth got tired of having to take Luke to the hospital every time so they decided to go to san Francisco for a fresh new start. I mean Annabeth is pregnant with his baby after all, and I don't think it would be good for the baby to have his father come home everyday beaten up."

"Hmm interesting I'm surprised Luke didn't file a report against Percy."

"I guess he got stupid from the number of hits he got to his head, and here's Percy."

"Hey guys." Said Percy.

"Hey Percy, didn't you say you were bringing a guest?"

"We broke up yesterday."

"Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry. What happened you seemed to really like her."

"I don't wanna talk about it, besides this your after wedding party we shouldn't be talking about my miserable life." He said with a grin. Then he pushed past us and went inside screaming: "WWOOHOO LET'S PARTY."

"Hey guys, congratulations, I'd love to stay and talk but I think someone should look after him"said Jason while referring to Percy.

"Yeah you should" I said and I looked at Percy and saw that he was already drinking shots. Then I saw Jason slap him on the back of his head and taking the shot away from him.

"It's going to be a hell of a party" Nico said while also looking at Percy.

*a few hours into the party*

Percy was walking around the apartment drunk with Jason at his after, who then took the beer from Percy's hand. And so Percy started crying like a little baby, and then started sucking his thumb which made him stop for a while, and so Jason excused himself and half dragged half carried Percy to their apartment.

"Well I sure am glad that that's over." I said

"Why? It was fun watching drunk Percy, who knew that when he gets drunk he acts like a baby." Said Harry

"So you were asking me something?"

"Oh yeah, so where are you and Nico going to on your honeymoon."

"We're going to Greece, we were debating between Italy and Greece but eventually decided that Greece is better."

"Well me and Draco went to France, because Draco wanted to go Disneyland."

"Well you could've went to the one in California ."

"Well yeah, but it still was a honeymoon so we decided somewhere in Europe, I suggested France and he happily agreed because of Disneyland."

*after the Party ended*

After the party ended me and Nico finished cleaning up and went to the airport. And went to our honeymoon.


End file.
